Beat/Gallery
Manga beat 5.JPG|Beat with Bardock beat 4.JPG|Beat and Bardock owning Nimu and Semi-Perfect Cell beat 3.JPG Openings/Endings/Trailers DBHTrailer1-1.png|The Hero running to the arcade DBHTrailer1-2.png|The boy in the streets DBHTrailer1-8.png|The boy absorbed in the machine DBHTrailer1-10.png|The boy meets Future Trunks and Goku DBHTrailer1-18.png|The Hero is shocked DBHTrailer1-19.png|Super Saiyan Goku with the Hero DBHTrailer1-23.png|The boy is scared DBHTrailer1-26.png|The Hero with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-27.png|The Hero with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-29.png|The Hero and Goku prepare the Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-30.png|The Hero and Goku charge their Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-31.png|The Hero and Goku charge their Kamehameha DBHTrailer2-8.png|The Hero kicks Majin Buu DBHTrailer2-15.png|The Saiyan and Majin Heroes get the 4-Star ball DBHTrailer2-19.png|The Majin and Saiyan Heroes watch Future Trunks DBHTrailer2-34.png|Majin Buu and the Saiyan Hero DBHTrailer2-39.png|The Saiyan Hero charging an energy wave DBHTrailer2-41.png|Future Trunks and the Saiyan Hero DBHTrailer2-42.png|Future Trunks and the Saiyan Hero Male&FemaleHeroes1.png|The Hero and the Heroine Male&FemaleHeroes2.png|The Heroes in Frieza's ship MaleHero(DBH).png|The Hero HeroesDoublKameha1.png|The Heroes charge Kamehamehas HeroesCouple.png|The Heroes on the ground MaleHeroEnergyBall.png|The Hero charges a Ki Blast DBHeroVsSlugClan.png|The Hero on the Toadmen's planet DBHTrailer4-17.png|The Hero removes the Medas from his body MedaPunched(DBH).png|The Hero attacks Medamatcha DBHTrailer4-24.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer4-27.png|Goku and the Hero prepare energy blasts DBHTrailer6-15.png|The Hero attacks Broly DBHTrailer6-21.png|The Hero gets up DBHTrailer6-23.png|The Hero watches the battle DBHTrailer6-25.png|The Hero gets angry DBHTrailer6-26.png|The Hero DBHTrailer6-28.png|The Hero powers up DBHTrailer6-29.png|The Hero turns Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-33.png|The Hero attacks Broly DBHTrailer6-35.png|The Hero falls down to the ground DBHTrailer6-37.png|The Hero hit by Broly's Blaster Shell DBHTrailer6-39.png|The Hero in Goku's arms DBHTrailer6-41.png|The Hero is happy to see Goku DBHTrailer6-42.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer6-43.png|The Hero and Goku DBHH5.png|The Hero in Goku's arms DBHUMAnimation0.png|The Hero in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation DBHUMAnime.png|The Hero arrives in the DBH world UMTrailer2.png|The Hero sees Froze fighting with Frieza UMTrailer18.png|The Hero DBHUMAnime1.png|The Hero flies to the Heroine UMTrailer19.png|The Hero scared UMTrailer20.png|The Hero angry DBHUMBAnime3.png|The Hero attacks Broly DBHUMBAnime5.png|The Heroine and Hero knocked out UMTrailer26.png|The two kids thrown to the ground DBHUMAnime16.png|The Heroine and Hero DBHUMAnime17.png|The Heroine and Hero power up DBHUMAnime18.png|The Heroine and Hero turn Super Saiyan DBHUMAnime21.png|The Hero charges a Kamehameha DBHGTTrailer1.png|The Hero in the real world in the GM1 promo DBHGTTrailer3.png|The Hero with Poru on his shoulder DBHGTTrailer4.png|The Hero with his data card DBHGTTrailer5.png|The Hero absorbed into the arcade game DBHGTTrailer7.png|The Hero with Poru, Trunks, Goku, and Pan DBHGTTrailer8.png|The Hero charges a Kamehameha Hero.png|The Hero back on Earth Hero shcoked.png|The Hero prepares an attack Hero coughs up spit.png|The Hero in a battle Hero coughs up spit2.png|The Hero attacked Heroes promo Super Saiyan Hero.png|The Hero flies towards Baby Vegeta Hero vs baby man.png|Trunks confronts the Hero in the 12th promo Hero vs baby man3.png|The Hero attacks Trunks Hero vs baby man4.png|The Hero attacks Goten Hero vs baby man5.png|The Hero kicks Gohan Hero vs baby man6.png|The Hero kicks Videl Hero gets punched in the stomach by baby8.png|Baby punches the Hero in the stomach Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 14.png|The Hero lying on the ground Ssj4 goku vs baby4.png|The Hero and Goku attack Baby SaiyanHeroDrawn(DBH13).png|The Hero in the 13th promo HeroHappyFace(DBH13).png|The Hero happy to see Bardock DBH13Team1.png|The Saiyan Hero DBH13Team4.png|The Hero with his allies DBHTrailer13-16.png|The Hero faces Dodoria DBHTrailer13-17.png|The Hero powers up DBHTrailer13-18.png|The Hero powers up DBHTrailer13-19.png|The Hero turns Super Saiyan DBHTrailer13-20.png|The Hero as a Super Saiyan DBHTrailer13-21.png|The Hero attacks HeroCape(DBH13).png|Super Saiyan Hero DodoriaHitsHero(DBH13).png|The Hero hit by Dodoria HeroFunnyFace1(DBH13).png|The Hero hit by Dodoria HeroFunnyFace2(DBH13).png|The Hero taunts Dodoria HeroFunnyFace3(DBH13).png|The Hero smiles HeroKicksDodoria(DBH13).png|The Hero kicks Dodoria HeroWins(DBH13).png|The Hero right after he defeated Dodoria HeroWinner(DBH13).png|Super Saiyan Hero HeroFace(DBH13).png|The Hero's face ZarbonVsHero1(DBH13).png|The Hero faces Zarbon HeroPowersUp(DBH13).png|The Hero powers up ZarbonBlocksKick(DBH13).png|Zarbon blocks the Hero's kick HeroKicksZarbon(DBH13).png|The Hero kicks Zarbon HeroKick(DBH13).png|The Hero's kick HeroAngryFace(DBH13).png|The Hero after he kicked Zarbon HeroHand(DBH13).png|The Hero about to finish Zarbon HeroBlast(DBH13).png|The Hero prepares an energy blast HeroDefeatsZarbon(DBH13).png|The Hero defeats Zarbon HeroTurns(DBH13).png|The Hero hears Goku Bardock&Hero1(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero Bardock&Hero2(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero about to attack Bardock&Hero3(DBH13).png|Bardock and the Hero attack HeroKameha1(DBH13).png|The Hero firing his Kamehameha HeroKameha2(DBH13).png|The Hero firing his Kamehameha Beat note.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero in the 18th DBH promo Beat note b.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero in the 19th DBH promo Beat note b2.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero prepare to transform Beat note b3.png|The Saiyan Heroine and Hero prepare to transform Beat note b4.png|The Heroine and Hero as Super Saiyans Beat a b.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat a b2.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat a b3.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat a b4.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat h.png|Super Saiyan Hero Beat h2.png|Super Saiyan Hero attacked by Buu Beat h3.png|Super Saiyan Hero caught by Buu Beat h4.png|Super Saiyan Hero choked by Buu Beat h5.png|Super Saiyan Hero angry Beat h6.png|Hero turning Super Saiyan 3 Beat h7.png|Hero turns Super Saiyan 3 Beat h8.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero Beat h9.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero frees himself Beat h10.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero frees himself Beat h11.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero attacks Buu Beat h12.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero attacks Buu Beat h13.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero double axe handles Buu Beat h15.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero smashes Buu Beat and Note.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero and Heroine Xeno Team.jpg Video Games SaiyanHeroTransforms(DBH).png|The Saiyan Hero powers up SuperSaiyanHero(DBH).png|The Hero turns Super Saiyan DBHGTHeroAppears.png|The Hero with new avatar clothes DBHGTHeroFlight.png|The Hero attacks Super Saiyan Hero Heroes.png|The Hero charges a Kamehameha SaiyanHero3rdOutfit(DBH).png|The Hero in his JM outfit Hero!!!(UM).png|The Hero in Ultimate Mission ChargeImpact1(DBHUM).png|The Hero uses his special attack ChargeImpact2(DBHUM).png|The Hero's special attack SSGokuHeroSSGohan(UM).png|The Hero with Goku and Gohan SSaiyanHero(UM).png|The Hero as a Super Saiyan Frieza attacks beat 0.PNG Frieza attacks beat 0 0.PNG| Frieza attacks beat.png| Frieza attacks beat2.PNG| Frieza attacks beat4.png| Frieza attacks beat3.png| frieza attacks beat5.png| frieza attacks beat6.png| Beat CG.JPG|Beat in the God Mission 1 special trailer beatu.JPG|Beat after summoned Janemba in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes Beat Blue.jpg|Beat Super Saiyan Blue Artwork DBHHero(V-jump).png|The DBH Hero with the Z Fighters DBHSaiyanHero.png|The Saiyan Hero SSJDBHeroHero.png|The Hero as a Super Saiyan DBHHeroGM2Art.png|The Hero (GM alternative outfit) SaiyanHero(UMArt).png|The Saiyan Hero (DBHUM art) SSHeroGAB(DBHArt).png|Super Saiyan Hero (GM alternative outfit) DBHGalaxyHero.png|The Hero (GM alternative outfit) as a Super Saiyan Hero(GM4Art).png|Super Saiyan Hero (GM alternative outfit) SaiyanHero2ndAnArt.png|Super Saiyan Hero (GM alternative outfit) SaiyanHeroGM3Art.png|Super Saiyan Hero (GM alternative outfit) SS3BeatJMOutfitArt.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero (JM alternative outfit) SS3BeatArt2.png|Super Saiyan 3 Hero (JM alternative outfit) CivilianHeroConcept(DBH).png|Concept art Dragonheroes hero big.jpg|Concept art Dragon-Ball-Z-Ultimate-Tenkaichi-Custom.jpg|The promotional custom character in Ultimate Tenkaichi YoungUTHero.jpg|A promotional custom character in Ultimate Tenkaichi Saiyan boy shooting.jpg|The custom character turned into a Super Saiyan Ph0212121.jpg|Super Saiyan God Beat C_p-K3PVwAAMSLg.jpg|Beat SSG by Toyotaro Chara beat 01.png|Beat's human form in World Mission Category:Galleries